1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display unit, and more particularly, to a display unit having a good anti-EMI capability.
2. Description of Related Art
Display systems perform important roles in people's daily lives for showing images. A display system often includes a display, and an enclosure accommodating the display. The display is driven by a driving module to show required images. Generally, in order to prevent EMI (electromagnetic interference) from negatively affecting normal operation of the display, the driving module is grounded to remove static electricity generated on the display to the ground. However, accompanying the much higher driving frequencies of the driving module nowadays, the static electricity discharging capability of the driving module becomes insufficient, and the driving module alone is thus incompetent for handling such static electricity discharging function. Other attempts are required for resolving such a problem.
What is needed, therefore, is a display unit which can overcome the limitations described above.